


Spring Break

by PropertyOfThaJoker



Series: Calendar [6]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-19 00:38:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14225325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PropertyOfThaJoker/pseuds/PropertyOfThaJoker
Summary: “I’m scared,” she whispered, rolling into him, begging him to hold her. “I love you. I can’t lose you.”He wrapped his arms around her. “You’re not going to lose me.”“I’ve lost everyone, and I’ll be damned if I have to add you to the list.”





	Spring Break

“Mom and dad agreed to watch Al,” Ben said, walking into Rey’s living room, coming from her bedroom. “Mom called him ‘her grandcat’.”   
  
Rey chuckled, having another spoonful of tomato cheddar soup. “We haven’t even had him a month. I feel bad leaving him.”   
  
Al was officially eight weeks old. He had all of his vaccinations, a collar, and traveled via car (in the front seat) back and forth from his mother’s house to his father’s house. He stayed with Rey, and Ben was having a hard time not telling her that he missed the cat when they weren’t there. “We aren’t even going to be gone a week. Mama and daddy need some alone time.”   
  
“I think it’s alone time even when he’s here,” Rey said, petting the cat sitting on her lap. “He’s seen us do some _interesting_ things.”  
  
“You know what I mean,” he said as he sat down next to them. “When are you going to start hunting for a lit agent?” He knew the topic made her nervous, but she was committed to getting her book published by the end of the year, as impossible as that sounded.   
  
“After graduation,” she replied quietly.  
  
“I could make a call. Why not just use mine? She’d love you-”  
  
She was shaking her head. “No. I want to do this on my own. If yours just so happens to be the one that wants to represent me, without your interference, so be it.”

She was too stubborn sometimes, but he admired her work ethic. “Alright. If you change your mind, let me know.”

He hadn’t told Rey, but he had received an email from his publisher – a major studio was apparently interested in buying the rights to his YA series. As attractive as that gigantic paycheck looked, he was attached to the characters. What if they messed them up to the point that he couldn’t write another book about them?

“They’re going to go stay at my place. They said they wanted their own vacation. I just requested that they use the guest room.” Rey nodded, seemingly disappointed when the cat moved from her lap to Ben’s. “That right, Al. I’m the favorite parent.”   
  
“Why can’t they stay in your room?”   
  
Ben snickered, petting the cat. “I don’t want my parents to have sex in the same bed that I have sex with you.”   
  
“Oh, yeah. Good point,” she said. “It’s nice to know that they still love each other, though.” She stood, headed toward the kitchen that was open to the living room. “I figured most couples stopped having sex after they hit fifty.”   
  
Ben scrunched his nose. “Why would you think that?”  
  
Rey shrugged, her eyes widening. “I don’t know. I just… age? Lack of interest?”  
  
He stood up, the cat jumping from his lap to the floor, as Ben strode over to Rey where she stood. “I’m going to make love to you until my body stops working, and even then, there’re pills for that,” he said, kissing her neck. “And fifty’s not old. I’m only sixteen years away.”   
  
“You won’t think I’m sexy after I’ve had three babies and am covered in stretch marks,” she whispered, forcing him to lift up from her neck.  
  
“Oh, on the contrary,” he kissed her ears, “I’ll think you’re especially sexy then, because we made three babies and those stretch marks are because of me.”

Rey kissed him again, forcing the cat to occupy himself for the next thirty minutes.

* * *

 

“Thank you so much for babysitting,” Rey said, hugging Leia. “He likes a lot of attention, and he’ll probably want to sleep in the bed with you.”   
  
“Han! It’s practice for grandchildren!”  
  
“Mom…” Ben groaned, turning away. How did his mother always manage to embarrass him in front of Rey?   
  
“Son, lighten up. This happens to you when you see your adult child happy,” his father reminded him, the signature Solo family smirk on his face. “Al will be just fine with us. You kids have fun.”   
  
“Kids,” Ben said under his breath.   
  
“He gets especially clingy around dinnertime, but that’s only because he insists on having dinner at the same time every day,” Rey added. “Do I need to write any of this down?”  
  
“Are you talking about the cat or my son?” Leia asked, immediately laughing at her own joke. “Yes, yes, alright. Clingy orange Al likes attention and dinner at six o’clock sharp. You’re a persnickety little thing considering you were found in a grocery store parking lot, Al.” Leia was now looking at the cat, who was still so small that all of his actions were adorable. “We’ll take good care of him.”

* * *

Ben found that he quite liked having sex with Rey in the beach house. He liked having sex with her anywhere, but there was something _kinky_ about having sex with her in a place where he’d had found childhood memories. “God, I love that we’re not using condoms anymore,” he said, his breath catching back up with him. “I love coming in you and knowing that you can feel it.”  
  
Her face creased. “That’s one way of wording it,” she replied, her arms above her head, eyes closed. “I just like feeling you.”  
  
“That too,” he added, watching as she breathed. “What’s wrong?”  
  
She took a heavy breath before opening her eyes. “I’m scared about graduation.”  
  
He chuckled, kissing her forehead. “Why?”  
  
“I won’t be with you all the time anymore, and we might only see each other a few days a week. I’m used to seeing you every day, even if we don’t stay the night together,” she answered, her eyes sad.   
  
He smiled gently. “You have no need to be scared. We can still see each other every day, it just might take a bit more effort.” It was cute and tender that she was scared about not being with him all of the time. “It’s not like I’m going to love you any less because you won’t be striding into my office in leggings every day.” He watched in shock as a tear streamed down from her eye to her ear. “Rey…”  
  
“I’m scared,” she whispered, rolling into him, begging him to hold her. “I love you. I can’t lose you.”   
  
He wrapped his arms around her. “You’re not going to lose me.”  
  
“I’ve lost everyone, and I’ll be damned if I have to add you to the list.”   
  
The parents she never talks about. The grandfather that she talks about only when they’re at the lake house. From her family, she only has Maz left. “I’m not going anywhere, Rey.” He nuzzled her head, attempting to soothe her. “I love you, too.”

* * *

They only had five days on Captiva, and their first night had already been so emotional. Not that he wanted Rey to hide her emotions, because he didn’t, but he wasn’t quite sure where to go next in their relationship, though he did have a few ideas.   
  
“You’re not teaching any summer courses. Do you think maybe we could come down here after graduation?” she asks, taking his hand as they walk along the beach the next evening, waiting on the sunset. “Or the lake house. I don’t care. I just want you to myself.”   
  
While he was basking in her possessiveness, he knew that this wasn’t her. “Rey, sweetheart…”  
  
“You don’t want to spend time with me?” she asked, her voice weak.   
  
“That’s not it at all.” He pulled her to him, still not sure how to calm his girl’s nerves. “I want to spend every moment that I have with you.” He picked her up in his arms, wrapping her legs around his waist as he lowered them to sit in the sand.   
  
She sighed, watching as the sunset began. “I love you, so, so much,” Rey said as she kissed him.   
  
“I love hearing you say that,” he replied softly, “I just wish you were saying it under different circumstances.” He kissed her again. “You give me butterflies. I haven’t had butterflies since I was a kid, but ever since I met you, and even still, you give me butterflies.” He felt her tears on his shoulder. “I’m here; yours, forever.”

* * *

 

As usual, he woke up before her, watching her as she slept. Her face was still swollen and puffy from her tears, and while he was sad that she had been sad, he was happy that she trusted him and loved him that much.

He also, last night, had come up with a solution to Rey’s fears. He was scared to suggest this to her, but hopefully she would like this plan of his and agree to it. He’d ask her as soon as she was awake and out of her sleep haze.

Despite her swollen face, she looked beautiful. He woke up to this face a lot, but he’d love to wake up to it every day, preferably with a ring around her finger, and one around his, too.

“What’re we doing today?” he heard, the sheets rustling as she turned, reaching for him. “Good morning,” she said as she kissed him. “Sorry about the morning breath.”

“No bother,” he replied kissing her again. “I want to talk to you about something.” Her face completely fell. “Rey, I want you to move in with me.”

She was silent, but staring at him, her eyes soft. “Seriously?”

“Yes!” he laughed, cupping her cheek. “We can see each other every day. Not yet, but after graduation, yes, I’d like for you to move in with me.”

“Ben!” She grabbed him and began kissing him passionately.

“And I don’t want you to get rid of your place, unless you want to. Keep it, if anything, to get away from me if you ever get annoyed with me.” She giggled, kissing his cheek. “But… please.”

“Of course,” she whispered, curling into his body. “Of course.”


End file.
